<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noncontober D2: Somnophilia by rottentiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797402">Noncontober D2: Somnophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentiger/pseuds/rottentiger'>rottentiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My noncontober prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Kidnapping, Batman doent realize how creepy he is, Bottom Joker, Creepy Batman, Dark Batman, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Porn with hints of plot, Probably ooc, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Riddler does, Top Batman, bottom batman, but dont look too deep, good boyfriend Eddie, no beta we die like jason, self indulgent fic, this is just porn atm, top joker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentiger/pseuds/rottentiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven steps to falling into sin</p><p>Temptation – the initial step can come as thoughts, feelings, emotions, impressions, pictures, or desires.</p><p>Drawn away – we allow temptation to stick around and entertain thoughts of it.</p><p>Lust – the temptation now becomes a desire or longing and we begin to desire the sin.</p><p>Enticed – we are captivated by the lust and its allure to us increases.</p><p>Conceived – when we agree with the temptation and decide to fulfill it.</p><p>Sin – the actual performance of the sinful act.</p><p>Consequences – the consequence of agreeing with sin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My noncontober prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noncontober D2: Somnophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a messy little fic to give context to my drawing for the second day of noncontober, remember to read the tags and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Temptation</strong>
</p><p>Joker’s body felt heavier than usual as he carried him through the asylum’s halls, probably due to his tired arms.</p><p>He sighs as he nears the clown’s cell. He had attempted to escape again, for the third time this week, but Batman has been prepared, thankfully there’s been no deaths this time, many severely injured, but no deaths, Joker won’t be pleased when he wakes up. Good. </p><p>The staff said nothing when he picked the unconscious clown up and walked him back to his room, they trust him, he saved them, they wouldn’t trust Joker with anyone else. Sadly, he agrees. Last guard who tried to pick an ‘unconscious’ joker nearly losed his eye, they don’t know Joker’s tricks by memory, they can’t recognize his lies and pretends, no one knows him like Batman does, so it’s better to leave him deal with this, it’s safer for everyone.<br/>
After what felt like hours, Batman entered the room and left the clown on his bed. He stood there for a few second and against his better judgement, he sat down on the bed, exhausted. He has barely sleeping (less than usual), he figured, he deserved this small rest, no matter how irresponsible it may be. He looked over to the slim jester, he left him sprawled on the bed, in an almost comical way, Batman would’ve laugh if he wasn’t so tired. Instead, he got back up and adjusted the clown to a more comfortable position. He must’ve hit him really hard, since the villian hadn’t made a move or sound since his face bumped into his fist. Heh. </p><p>The green hair was struck to his forehead with sweat and blood, not his, the same blood that stained his mouth from when he bite that nurses face.</p><p><em>“What? I ran out of lipstick! Couldn’t have you visiting me without looking like my pretty usual self, could I darling?</em>” was his excuse.</p><p>He removed his glove to move the locks aways from good eyes, on an uncharacteristically delicate way, he did his best to not wake him up. His hand lingered a bit longer, and so did his eyes. Moments like this were so rare, no one has come to kick him out and his long time enemy was finally, fucking finally, quiet. Like this, with his wild curled hair, delicate, smooth skin and relaxed expression, he could easily deceive you and trick you into believing he’s anything but a monster. The blood was a not so nice reminder of the truth. Batman was so tired, the small empty side besides Joker looked too inviting. But he couldn’t give in, and he wouldn’t fit anyways, the bed’s too small, he couldn’t lay over Joker, it would crush him and he’s not about to pick him up again. Out of tiredness, not of fear of waking him up. By the look of if, he could do anything to him, and the bastard wouldn’t wake up.</p><p>He wouldn’t even know. Before he could ponder on the strange shiver that thought send to his body, a nurse, not the one Joker nearly kills, and a couple of guards came in, informing him they would translate Joker to one of the insulation cells.</p><p>He put his glove back on and stepped away, he watched as the young man tried his best to maintain his pulse as he injected the needle with the somnifacient into Joker’s veins.</p><p>He followed them until they made sure every lock was in place and every security camera working and with it’s full attention into the sleeping maniac.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Drawn away</strong>
</p><p>One of his hand moved aggressively tugging at his shaft as the other worked the played with his hole, not quite entering, not tonight, he just wanted a quick relieve before sleeping if he had time for that. His penthouse was big enough for the sound to remain inside and give him all the privacy he needed, but he still tried his best to be quiet, only allowing himself small groans and gasps, although some moans escaped from time to time. Still, the current object of his fantasies didn’t deserve them. He was way past the shame of admitting he thought of him on these intimate moments, alone or with company, that devilish clown was always dancing around his mind. His infernal green eyes playfully winking at him and red sinful lips blowing kisses at him.</p><p>He had wanted throw himself into bed and sleep, but not even a cold shower has been enough to take the mental image of that damned bastard out of his head.</p><p>Bruce throwed his head back, hand picking up pace, he breathed though his mouth, as if he were running, chasing that finish like. His mind kept replaying the same little scene that made its way inside his head all the way back from arkham and kept going on a loop, with only slight changes every time. It was just a thought, just a moment of weakness.</p><p>Him, back at the asylum, inside Joker’s cell, everything that happened remained the same, only this time, there were no nurse and no guard, no one came to interrupt them, or well, no one came to interrupt him.</p><p>He saw himself accommodating Joker to a better position, right at the center of the bed. He would simply pull down both of their pants and underwear. He wouldn’t bother with preparation and protection, Joker wouldn’t wake up. He would simply part his legs and take what he wanted, leave all his frustrations inside his clown and get that well earned relieve.</p><p>That same scene kept bugging at his mind, each time he would change little things, different versions of the same fantasy. In some, the nurse and the guards would come inside and he would growl at them to leave, they would run in fear and he would continue his assault on the clown. Other times, they would stay and watch as he ruined him without a care in the world. In others Joker would wake up, and those were never the same. At first he pictured Joker smiling and encourage him to keep going, how good he made him feel, he would compliment his big cock and moan gratefully for it. But for the rest, things got darker. </p><p>After the initial well recieved reactions his mind decided to try something new. The next time he replayed the scene, when Joker wake up, he looked confused, he would ask what was going on and he would struggle to talk, mind too blurry to understand, Batman wouldn’t stop. Next time, he would try to stop him, Batman wouldn’t stop. Next one, he’d be quiet, but his face would show so much pain, but not enough to make him stop.</p><p>The fantasy that occupied his mind as he furiously jerked off had Joker begging him to stop, pleading, crying, asking why, why was he doing this to him, and Batman wouldn’t answer, wouldn’t say a thing, he would just keep taking, keep hurting. All his previous fantasies had him cumming inside the villain, but this time, as he felt himself get closer, he saw himself pulling out and finishing all over the clown, letting his jizz mix with the blood that already stained his face.</p><p>That thought was enough to sent him over the edge, hips lifting over the mattress and hand squeezing until the last drop.</p><p>He gave himself a few minutes to come down the high, and got back into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lust</strong>
</p><p>He was carrying Joker in his arms once again, only they weren’t on the asylum anymore, but in their way there. Joker has escaped three weeks ago, and Batman had worked tirelessly to get him back. He got a little bit late, and Joker has already burned a few small business and homes. They’ll get a huge compensation from Wayne Enterprises, he’ll make sure of it.</p><p>They fought as they usually did, Joker gave him a new scar on his chest and he’s pretty sure he broke his nose this time. Nothing outside of their cozy routine. </p><p>He opened the back door of the batmobile and got inside, putting Joker into a sitting position and making sure his seatbelt it’s on place. He thought about fixing his nose now, but he rather leave that to the doctors at the asylum.</p><p>He got a little bit closer and breathed in, inhaling the sweet smell of the clown. He noticed during their fight Joker smelled better than his usual, he was wearing perfume. A very expensive one, probably stolen. He was wearing nicer clothes too, as Joker had said, he “<em>dolled myself up for you and you didn’t even compliment me, what’s a girl to do to get your attention, huh?</em>”.</p><p>Batman let his nose get closer to the sleeping jester’s neck, Softly caressing it, absorbing the sweet aroma, appreciating what he didn’t get the chance to early. <em>For me. </em>Slowly he moved a little bit down, eyes closing. Before he realized, he was moving down Joker’s collarbone, breathing in his chest, where his perfume wasn’t as potent and his natural scent could be easier to make out. His hands moved alone to open the buttons of his shirt, to get better access to that beautiful smell.</p><p>Suddenly, the loud sound of a police car passing by brought him back to reality. He got up quickly, bumping his head to the batmobile’s roof and ran to the driver seat. He got to Arkham on record time and left Joker in hands of the guards. He stayed until they had him sedated and secured inside the straitjacket, then left without a word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Enticed</strong>
</p><p>He was losing control. With every new encounter, he allowed himself new liberties. A part of him wants to stop, to just lock the clown on a place impossible for him to leave and forget him, no see him again, and put an end to his temptations.</p><p>But the other part of him rejoiced on every advance.</p><p>It’s not as if he planned it, things moved so slowly, by the time he got to this point, it just felt natural. </p><p>He kept on smelling and creeping on Joker at first, trying hard to not cross the line, but that line kept becoming blurred. If he was already smelling him, what does it matter if moves some clothes aside to get a better sense of it. And while he’s at it, does it really matter if he just touch around a bit?</p><p>Every encounter brought along a new what if, and soon he was gazing at Joker’s limp cock. He sat on his knees before him. Joker was, as usual, knocked out and and securely locked to the back seat. Curiosity has gotten the best of him and he has pulled Joker’s pants past his thighs. He was pleasantly surprised to find out the carpet did match the curtain... Just picturing Joker dyeing this part of his body on his own brought out a light chuckle.</p><p>He carefully took his gloves off and wrapped one of his hands around it. It’s not too big and it’s not too small, it looks pretty average. It feels so warm and soft, Batman would love to see it hard, but he really should get going to the asylum, he was supposed to deliver the clown a few hours ago, but he got distracted by his new routine and curiosity. He’ll deal with his own hard member after at night, when he breaks into his cell as usual to keep with his exploration of the clown’s body</p><p> </p><p><strong>Conceived</strong> </p><p>It was starting to consume him, it became a dark need always in the back of his head any time Joker, or the mere mention of him, popped up into any conversation.</p><p>And it didn’t help that Joker no longer bothered trying to escape the asylum. He was far too entertained there, much to Batman’s displeasure. The rumours that him and The Riddler were having a not-secret-at-all affair after being inside the same for walls for almost 5 months now. </p><p>He choosed to not believe them at first, after all, everyone knows he’s the only thing Joker cares about. But he soon found out caring about someone won’t stop a maniac like Joker from dry hump an equally annoying ginger inside the asylum’s empty showers at three in the fucking morning.</p><p>He had grown impatient of waiting for Joker to break out and came himself instead. He figured, it would be the best option for everyone. But he didn’t find Joker on his cell. Naturally, he assumed he’s on his way out, maybe trying to have a quiet escape for once. He got to the security room and, sure enough, there’s a guard laying on the floor, surprisingly not dead, only drugged. Batman took his place on the chair i front of the screens and start looking for where they little shit could be hiding. He checks on every room available and finally catches some strange movement on one of the halls that lead to the bathrooms. Even in the dark, he'd recognize those green curls anywhere. He ran after him, careful to keep every step as quietly as he can. Maybe the night wasn't lost, his mind was already making plans on how to catch him and take him to his cell without neither of them getting noticed.</p><p>He saw Joker sneak into the bathroom and felt a rush of excitement run through him... Only to left him as soon as he saw who was waiting for him inside.</p><p>He didn't even get the chance to think this was a plotting meeting, they were at each other in an instant, no greetings no words, just hands and mouths on each other.</p><p>Batman watched in anger as they grope and rub each other against the wall hiding on the darkest corner. Joker gasp and smiles as Riddler suck on his neck, his pale hand gets inside inside his… his lover’s pants and now Nygma was the one panting. They were saying thing Batman didn't want to hear.</p><p>He didn’t need to see more of it either. He turned around left, not before turning the showers on in his way out.</p><p>He waited in the shadows and saw as both of them exited the room and ranin different directions, back to their respective cells, soaking wet and trying their best to be quiet, Joker, of course, couldn't help but giggle all the way whilst Riddler kept mumbling "shit, shit, shit".</p><p>After making sure they were both inside their cells, he left the asylum, mind made. First, he'll stop this, somehow. But most importantly, next time he had Joker at his mercy he will take the final step. He'll take back what's always been his.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sin</strong>
</p><p>As expected, Joker eventually decided to break out, much to Batman's annoyance, not alone this time. But it didn't matter, he's been prepared for this situation too.</p><p>Catching them was so easy, the difficult part was fightin both of them at the same time. But he managed. Nygma was already unconscious and tied up outside the batmobile, he didn't matter anymore.</p><p>What mattered was who he had on his front seat, naked and unaware of everything his mortal enemy was doing to him.</p><p>Batman has gotten rid of his suit too, leaving only the cowl, somehow it have him a sense of security on what he was doing.</p><p>He took his time licking and savoring every part of his sleeping lover's body as he undress them both. Now was the time to finally satiate his hunger. He tied his hands tightly with the seatbelts, just to be safe. Joker would've laugh at that.</p><p>He's working on  getting Joker's cock hard, after much thinking, he decided this is how he'll be taking him the first time, he doesn't want to risk waking him up, he'll ruin everything.</p><p>His hand works his way up and down the clown's shaft as his mouth sucks on the head. His other hand was busy working himself open. He had come prepared, but one's never too careful, besides, waiting for the cock on his mouth to get hard was making him impatient, so his hand was merely entertaining himself. Not that playing with Joker's body wasn't entertaining on its own, in fact he very much love it, it's just that he's waited so long, has to have him, he needs to feel him inside him, and oh how he longs for when he gets to be inside him too. Later there'll be time for that, he'll make sure of it.</p><p>Joker would sigh from time to time, more often, and his cock twitched each time. He was finally getting hard, Batman could feel it, he moved his hands and head more enthusiastically, excited. When he felt it was hard enough, he let go and quickly crawls ever him, straddling the clown's hips, he accommodates the tip of his cock to his hole and slowly sinks in, moaning at the stretch and the slight burn.</p><p>He keeps going until he's pressed down, staying like that for a few seconds, just enjoying the warm cock inside him and the feeling of fullness, he had fantasized about this for so long, he could hardly belive it was happening. He lifts himself up slowly and goes back down, and repeats, a little bit harder each time. Soon, he's bouncing on the clown's lap, moaning and groaning, but feeling like it wasn't enough he adjusted his position, feet flat on the seat, one hand holding on the edge of the seat, besides Joker's head and the other holding on the door handle. Like this, he was able to feel him deeper, he kept  moving his hips until he found a way hit directly on his prostate. He nearly falls back, the shot of pleasure too intense. Still, he secures himself one more time, now with both hands besides Joker's head and keeps going, aiming at the same spot, harder.</p><p>God, he may come just from this.</p><p>He burries head on the jester's neck, too lost on it, not realizing he's chanting "mine" over and over again and not listening to the increasing of his enemie's sounds.</p><p>He's too immerse in the ball of electricity growing on his lower belly and tickling his balls, he's close, so close. Batman takes his own member and jerks it at the same pace as his thrusts, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he feel something warn and sticky fill his inside, and the realization of what it is push him over the edge, way too sudden and intense, not meaning to but unable to help it, he grabs Joker by the arms and shake him with him as a long loud moan leaves his mouth.</p><p>When he opens his eyes again he's met with green, confused ones.</p><p>"W-wha--?" Before he can finish the question or fully open his eyes, a fist was already connecting to his nose, sending him back to dreamland.</p><p>Shit.</p><p><strong>Consequences</strong> </p><p>He knows, he's sure of that.</p><p>No matter where they were, Nygma never leaves Joker's side. In or out of Arkham, he's always there.</p><p>After taking them back to the asylum he went back the next night, to check on Joker, he was feeling only slightly guilty, but it's not like he went to apologize, he couldn't let Joker knows what he's done to him, god knows what his reaction would be, he doesn't need to deal with that.</p><p>But when he entered the cell he was surprised to find Joker was not alone. There he was, wrapping himself around his clown like a leach.</p><p>He kept going back and there it always was, Nygma.</p><p>Why was Joker allowing that, anyways? </p><p>When they break out again, very quietly in the night, he was surprised that they didn't try to fight him, Joker had wanted to, of course, he was looking for him, excited to play with the bat again, looking around, wanting to be noticed. But when he was finally getting closer to Batman's hiding place, Nygma came out of nowhere and took him on the opposite direction. He couldn't hear what he said, but it catches Joker's attention and make him follow. He chased after them on the batmobile, following Joker's excited laugh. When he was finally about to get to them and block their way, a multitude of people dressed as  the rogues on their arkham uniforms covered them. He stopped suddenly almost hitting a few with his car. They  gathered around and started running in circles around the batmobile not letting him get a chance to pass. And then without a warning, they all ran in different directions, he was left alone just like that.</p><p>It took him a second to realize there were no trace of Nygma and Joker. He asked Orancle to check every camera available but they didn't have much luck, the imposters where all around Gotham, their majority were dress up as the two fugitives, everytime he thought he have found them, they turned out to be another random fake rogue. And the police caught just a minority of them, no one knew were they were hiding, or didn't want to tell. Came morning he went back to his penthouse, empty handed and exterminated to keep looking the next day.</p><p>And everytime after that he'd only be able to catch glimpses of the green and purple couple -refer to them that way always left a sour taste on his mouth, but it's what everyone agrees they are-, and everytime he tried to go after Joker alone, Riddler would appear almost magically, always with a plan to avoid either of them to be on the same room and steal Joker away.</p><p>Batman could try to wave that away as simply jealousy, but he's not a fool, he's seen the way Nygma looka t him, the disgust and hate on his eyes, the slight panic when he sees him coming and the protective way he covers Joker body with his own and rushes him out of the room first.</p><p>He as sure that Joker doesn't know about this as he is that Nygma does. Batman isn't sure how he found out, since he was still unconscious when he took them back to Arkham that night, but that was not the mayor concern. </p><p>He knows and, eventually, he's going to do something about it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/thenastietiger/status/1312466736428453888/photo/1<br/>(The drawing this is based on)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>